


surreal

by Powdear



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, Truth or Dare, and very nice, fluff?, hyunjae means well yk, jacob's just a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powdear/pseuds/Powdear
Summary: "i dare you to get on the subway with me and hold random strangers' hands for a tiktok,""what?" juyeon was dumbfounded.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 41





	surreal

_ surreal.  _ juyeon was waiting at the metro station, hyunjae next to him with his phone in hand and a devilish grin on his face.

"look, if it works at least you could go viral on tiktok, what's the downside?" he elbows juyeon lightly, giving him a supportive wink.

"i don't know, get someone mad? get sued.. for assault?" juyeon says seriously, he was more than nervous going through with hyunjae's little plan.

"stop, you said that last night too"

juyeon sighs, part exasperated, part scared. a completely different part of him wanting to completely give in and go through with it. in his head, it was complicated. he didn't say another word, so hyunjae continued.

"train's coming, you ready?"

_ of course.  _ hell no.  _ let's DO IT.  _

juyeon was ready when hyunjae was ready.  _ if you can't avoid it, enjoy it. _ he could certainly try even if he didn't see a possibility for that at the moment.

careful. he was certainly going to be really careful..

🪐

at 2:32am, juyeon was sitting on the bed in his room with hyunjae next to him who was eating all his caramel popcorn and staring at the omegle window soullessly. if you knew juyeon, you'd know he's a little lonely, a little..

"..touch deprived."

juyeon frowned. "huh..what?"

"i said it's not my fault you're touch deprived," hyunjae dived in the popcorn bowl, coming with a fistful of it, stuffing it in his mouth.

"yeah, i know that," juyeon typed in 'tiktok' as his interest. 

"stop trying to hold my hand," hyunjae whined, pulling his sticky fingers away from juyeon's reach. "it's literally sticky and you're not disgusted, this is  _ serious, _ "

juyeon sighed, clicking on video and waiting for their random stranger or a few for the night.

if you asked juyeon, he was acting very rational. hyunjae was his best friend, a good hugger, a very good listener when he wanted to be even if his advices might be dangerous to juyeon's sanity and things he'd like to avoid instead of trying to do.. but he helped him. he has helped him go through so many things, been there for him when nobody else was. hyunjae, as he was, was a friend he was really grateful to have and he made sure hyunjae knew that.

" _ wow"  _ the person on the screen exclaimed, getting juyeon out of his stupor, a white disheveled looking guy, that could probably pass as shaggy on his free days.

"yes, hi," hyunjae spoke first, he glanced at juyeon to see him giving a really intense look to the camera for no apparent reason.

" _ you're both like.. reaaaaally hot, i'm"  _ he took a dramatic looking breath. " _ wow," _

"oh, thanks," hyunjae elbowed juyeon.

"thanks, you're cool too, bro,"

" _ keep up the good energy,"  _ the guy gave them a thumbs up and disconnected.

juyeon was already done with this even if it was his idea to get on omegle in the first place.

"this is boring," juyeon reached for the popcorn bowl to find it mostly empty and looked at hyunjae with a hurt look that he dodged by averting his eyes at all directions instead of looking at juyeon. 

"that's just the first person, ju baby,"

"he was so boring it makes me not want to continue,"

_ that's why you're single.  _ hyunjae wanted to point out but shut his mouth, the gears in his mind turning all of a sudden.

hyunjae had an idea now. something he could as well set in motion while juyeon was willing and vulnerable.  _ evil, he knows. _

"what if.. we try to secure you a date from omegle?"

"what? no! absolutely not."

and hyunjae expected that. he knew juyeon wasn't going to agree to such a crazy thing with all the weirdos and fetishists that were freely roaming on that platform, for one. absolutely justifiable. 

"expected, i have another idea, truth or dare?" hyunjae flipped it fast, leaving juyeon no room for objection or wonder.

"dare,"

oh, sweet little juyeonie. hyunjae tugged a wet wipe out of the package on juyeon's bed.

"i dare you to get on the subway with me and hold random strangers' hands for a tiktok," 

" _ what?"  _ juyeon was dumbfounded, because his so supposed.. best friend.. wanted him to do  _ what?  _

"you know," hyunjae tucked his none existent long hair behind his ear. "haven't you seen other tiktoks like that?"

juyeon was a calm person. very laid back, not angered easily and definitely not one to respond to it all that badly either. but he was on the end of his wits. more of desperation rather than madness however. 

"i know what it is, but isn't that staged? won't it be invasion of privacy for me to do that, i could get sued, hyunjae,"

" _ juyeonie _ , c'mon, some aren't staged, it's gonna be cool and you get some human contact, doesn't that sound awesome, yay?" hyunjae hugged the empty caramel popcorn bowl, promising, with a look, to make more. 

" _ nay," _

"you already chose dare,"

"truth,"

"what did you and chanhee do with my car two years ago when i was out of town with my parents?" hyunjae lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"nevermind," juyeon resigned. 

"that's what i thought." hyunjae's winning smile looked nothing like juyeon's defeated but accepting of it face. 

🪐

when juyeon boarded the train with hyunjae it wasn't as packed as it was on a week day. most people were sitting down, minding their business while some were on their feet even though there were empty seats while juyeon was minding other people's business, looking around to see if someone was a good match for his  _ dare.  _

a couple girls sitting side by side, an old man to their right, definitely not. if juyeon had a way out at the moment he'd probably choose to drink until he throws up everything but his memories since he wasn't blessed to forget what happened like some people (hyunjae). 

as it was, hyunjae nudged him and nodded towards somewhere on juyeon's left. he looked in the general direction he was pointed at and noticed him. blonde haired guy, his age probably not much different than juyeon's, looking at his phone screen in concentration but if juyeon gave it a better look, he'd see he was just playing scrabble. 

"no,"

"he's  _ perfect, _ "

and hyunjae was right. perfect.. perfect as in juyeon could notice his cute boopable nose and furrowed eyebrows, the slight pout his lips were forming while looking at the screen… in what sense did  _ hyunjae _ mean 'perfect' juyeon wasn't sure though. He only knew he was staring for too long and was lucky enough to turn around before the other noticed.

juyeon felt all tingly and weird,  _ shy  _ perhaps. but he wanted to go with it anyway, damn it. maybe he was the weird one.

"are you  _ sure _ ?" he asked hyunjae instead who looked at him with the most 'i'm positive' look in the entire hemisphere.

"absolutely, do it. if something goes wrong cuddles are on me later."

"promise?"

"yes. i'll stay for a sleepover and cuddle you aaall night."

and maybe hyunjae wasn't all that bad after all, juyeon considered.

he took a deep breath and moved forward, clearing his throat, then cursing himself. he wasn't supposed to actually draw attention to himself, the blonde didn't look up at him so juyeon took the seat next to him nervously and looked around. nobody was looking at him besides hyunjae who was holding his phone pointed at them and giving him a thumbs up.

juyeon felt like he was about to shoot a movie scene. like a very unrealistic movie has become his life now but it was very much real. being this close made juyeon realize what the other was doing on his phone, he didn't mean to pry but.. a  _ word game.  _ cool, juyeon looked for a while until the other boy decided he's had enough with it, pocketed his phone and rested his hands on his thighs.

_ that's my chance _ , juyeon thought and looked at hyunjae for courage one last time before reaching out slowly to the other's wrist first, before deciding he's just  _ gonna do it  _ and held his hand.

the blond turned to him, baffled at first. juyeon thought he's just gonna throw him a dirty look, maybe curse him.

and he was  _ wrong.  _

he smiled at him.. smiled and squeezed his hand tighter, not saying a word but his eyes looked so warm, juyeon could cry at the sight. he was too busy to notice hyunjae gaping at the sight and frantically tapping to end the recording a few seconds later.

this was actually happening and it wasn't a dream, juyeon wasn't dreaming.. he wasn't even daydreaming. the other boy hadn't let go of his hand or requested him to move so he stayed in place, his big hand engulfed in another smaller one and for once he didn't feel obligated to even mention it.

maybe hyunjae was right and he was actually touch deprived.

the train was quiet, besides the old lady on her phone and the static noise.. which was mostly in juyeon's head.

for a second, he wished this could last longer, that he could actually find himself a boyfriend, be loved and love somebody.. have someone to call on a rainy day and tell them how it makes him feel a little sad and lonely, have coffee in the morning with someone other than hyunjae, go out on dates and… the train was slowing down, the man who's hand he was holding moving a little before he turned to him.

"it's my stop," he said and juyeon knew he was staring and didn't hear it at all. "i gotta go,"

juyeon snapped out of it, letting go of the other's hand, immediately feeling the cold air embrace him instead.

"oh," juyeon mumbled dumbly. "yes, of course, i'm sorry,"

he saw the other hesitate and thought that's his chance, the time to put in use the extrovert in him before the train stopped and he lost contact with the blonde possibly forever.

"do you mind if i give you my number?"

"oh.. that'd be nice," he said. "maybe we could meet for coffee sometime."

and juyeon easily felt warm all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi to whoever made it down here 🤗 i wish this was longer but sadly it's how it turned out :s i hope you still liked it anyway, have a good day/night! *hugs*


End file.
